You Can't Spell Ghost Without D
by SnowTheHedghog
Summary: Danny is up to something EVIL find out what he's up to. This is my first fan fic. Please review. CHAPPIE 10 UP.
1. EVIL In The Air

"I'm weird." announced Danny to Tucker and Sam. "Were all weird." said Sam. "It's a small world, and it even makes us weirder." "I just that they know how I feel." "I………" Danny grinned. "Catch ya later." "What's up with him?" asked Tucker. "Who knows." said Sam. "But I bet he's up to something EVIL." "Sam, have you been watching horror movies again?" "Yup." said Sam. "And, I an't stopin." "Your seriously weird." said Tucker.

It was TV night at the Fentons, everybody in town would come and party there. Perfect for Danny's plan. The party was in the lab which made it better. Danny got ready, he ran and shoved. "Stop it Danny!" growled Paulina. "Where are you taking us Fenton?" asked Dash." "You're grounded for a year!" yelled Mr. Fenton. "I know what he's doing, he's………….." Sam never got a chance to finish. There was a bright light and everything went black.


	2. Rise and Fall of Heros

When Sam looked up at her hand, she screamed in horror. She could see right threw it. So could everybody else. Danny had turned them part ghost, like him. "Where did Danny go." asked Paulina puzzled. "Bailed." said Dash. "I know a place where we should go." said Valerie. "Why there." asked Kwan. "Were going to use our powers for good." Looking in the ghost portal for the first time was amazing for Sam. It was so colorful. There was something missing still. And Sam knew what it was. Danny.

"So you come to me?" asked Vlad. "Yes." said Danny nodding. He had the erge to be evil. Danny told him everything. "You made a wise decision child." said Vlad. "Let me show you around." Vlad led Danny into a big room about the size of Danny's gym. "Your powers are not fully developed yet." said Vlad. "But I, Vlad Masters, will help you develop them." "Yes………..master." said Danny.


	3. Ember and More Evil

"_You're a genius_." Valerie thought to herself. "_If everything goes according to plan, the world will be mine." _ "Look." said Sam pointing at the sky. A pirate ship sailed across the sky. "Doesn't this ship sort of ring a bell?" asked Tucker. "Yeah, but where have we seen this ship before?" said Dash. "EMBER!" they all said at once. "She was that lame rock star before we served her." said Paulina. "She kidnapped our parents." said Sam. "Perfect target." said Valerie. "Let's take her down!" "Well, well, well, if it isn't the 1,2,3,6,uhhhhhh, your lucky ghosts don't go to school." said Ember. "You should be cake." said Dash. "This will be easy." said Ember.

"Tell me more." said Danny. "Your powers were MENT for the dark side, since they were MADE to destroy, because you were SUPPOSED to be evil." said Vlad. "They all thought you would be good forever, but I believed in you Danny, I really did." "I want to be able to wreck havoc." said Danny "Havocs fun and easy, and I'll start teaching you it now." "Yes it will be fun." said Danny.


	4. Ember vs Valerie

Ember lunged for Dash. Quickly, Paulina smacked Ember in head. "Come on people your ghosts!" said Valerie "GHOSTS, do I have to spell it out for you?" "Your little study buddies aren't going to beat me Valerie." said Ember. "But, I will." said Valerie. "Huh?" said Ember confused. "Party's over." said Valerie holding a Fenton Thermos at her neck. "I thought that was Danny's." said Ember. "Good thing I stole it then." said Valerie. "Catch you later." Said Ember while slapping Valerie in the face. Then she disappeared. "It's over." said Sam. "We lost." "That's why were training." said Valerie.

5 days later, Danny had learned havoc easily. On the way, Vlad had taught him many other evil arts. He was ready to fight. Ember then entered the room. "Is that the Fenton kid?" she asked. "Yes." said Vlad. "He'll be working with you." "Great!" said Ember. "He can come back with me to finish off those ghost kids." "They used to be my friends when I was good." said Danny. "Yey!" said Ember. "More revengeful fun!"


	5. Another Evil Chapter

Valerie had trained the kids like they were in the army all week. It was time. Valerie kept watch for Ember. At precisely 6:13 PM, Valerie yelled "She's here and……….ghost boy?" "Danny?" said Tucker. "What would Ember be doing with Danny?" "Maybe she took him to Vegas!" said Kwan. "No." said Sam. "Me and Ember are going to rip you limb from limb if you don't join us and become BAD." "BAD?" said everybody looking surprised. Sam's knees caved in, and she had lost the will to fight. She was knocked unconscious by her shock.

"Hey Sam." Sam woke up to find Kwan looming over her. "I'm okay." said Sam. "What happened." "Oh, you should have seen it." said Kwan. "We kicked Ember's butt and nabbed her with the thermos." "What about Danny?" asked Sam. "He escaped." said Kwan. "Why are you so worried about Danny." "I'm the only one who can bring him to his senses." said Sam. "Me and Me alone."


	6. Chasing Danny

Sam got up and joined the other troops. "Danny, escaped." "Great." said Valerie. "What do we do?" asked Tucker. "He can kill us." "Tucker were already part dead." Said Paulina. "How are we supposed to find someone who knows were he is" asked Sam. "I know were he is." said a voice. "Who are you?" demanded Dash. "I'm his sister Jazz, Jazz Fenton." "Can you take us to him?" asked Valerie. "Yes." Said Jazz.

Jazz led them through town. Finally they reached a big castle. "This is were he is, Vlad Masters Castle." As they headed in, Jazz yelled "Wait!" "There's a catch." "What's the catch?" asked Valerie uninterested. "You take me with you." Said Jazz smiling. "Sure." said Sam. And they headed into the castle.


	7. Super Evil Chapter

Vlad Master's castle was dark and spooky. "This doesn't look like Vlad's mansion in the real world." said Sam. "But if you don't count the darkness, the insects, and the knives and swords on the wall, it looks exactly like it." said Tucker. "Vlad's got to be here somewhere." said Jazz. Sam's vision then blurred up. Then she saw Danny and Vlad about to press a button. "CHAMBER." Sam read. "Guys I know where Danny and Vlad are!" cried Sam. "I'll make getting to us more easy." said voice. Sam recognized the voice. It was Danny!

A trap cage dropped over the crew. "DANNY, HOW CAN YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" cried Sam in horror. "I'd like to stick around and tell you, but Vlad and I have better things to attended to." said Danny. And with that, Vlad and Danny disappeared in the elevator. "Something tells me the going to do something pure EVIL, and we need to find out what there doing." said Valerie "I take back my comment about horror movies earlier Sam." said Tucker


	8. Itsy Bitsy Evil Plan

"First we need to devise a plan to get out." said Valerie "And I know just how to get out." she said grinning. "Dash, use your fires breathe to break us out." Dash took a deep breath releasing fire that broke the steel cage open. "Will split up so there is at least some of us still in the castle if Vlad and Danny catches one group." said Valerie. "Tucker goes with Paulina, Sam goes with Kwan, Dash goes with me, and Jazz goes alone, got it?" The all nodded. "Let's save the world!" said Valerie.

"I don't understand what's up with Danny." Sam was telling Kwan. "I mean, he's all good one day, and is threatening the world the next." "Chill, out Sam." said Kwan. "And why are you so worried?" "Because I lo-." Sam stopped in the middle of her sentence. "Kwan, there's a giant spider on your face." "Don't be ridiculous!" said Kwan. "If there was a giant spider on my face I would-, OH MY GOD YOUR RIGHT!" screamed Kwan. "GET IT OF ME!" screamed Kwan. "Boys." muttered Sam to herself. "They look so tough, but are weaker then Barney." Sam whacked the spider of Kwan's face and it broke in half. "Hey what's this?" asked Kwan looking puzzled. "Oh my god." said Sam. "It's a video tape that says PLAN BAG on it." "Why did Vlad and Danny put there plans in a spider?" "It was disguised as a spider." explained Sam. "It would show the message to Vlad's followers without anyone noticing." "We got to show it to Valerie." said Kwan. And they ran in the other direction.


	9. Evil Plan

_My plan is working!_ Valerie thought to herself. _In a few hours from now, the world will be mine!_ She heard footsteps, and there were Sam and Kwan running to her."We found something Valerie!" said Sam. "What?" asked Valerie trying to look as surprised as possible. "In a secret transmitter meant to look like a spider, we found a tape that we think carries Vlad and Danny's plan." said Kwan. "I'll call everybody back." said Valerie.

When everybody was back, Valerie put her tape in her portable VRC, and played the tape. Vlad's face appeared on the screen. "Attention followers of mine." said Vlad. "We in this tape, are going to show you our newest top secret plan, Plan Bag." "We'll escape into the real world and take over the space colony BAG." Vlad continued. "Then we'll lock on a missile on Earth." "Finally, if they don't surrender to us, I Vlad Masters will single handily-." "Hey!" "And my young apprentice Danny Fenton will destroy the Earth." concluded Vlad. "Hey, where's the ice cream?" asked Danny. "It is in the-." Vlad never got to answer as the tape shut of. "This is bad." said Jazz. "Yeah, Vlad has no ice cream!" cried Tucker sadly. "No, they'll destroy the Earth if we don't surrender to them." said Sam. "That's why will stop him." said Valerie


	10. The Return Of Ember

"How will we stop him?" asked Dash. "Hmmm," pondered Sam. "I know!" said Kwan. We'll use are invisibility powers to escape this cage, since it isn't giving of a ghost or hieroglyphic glare, we'll be able to escape. " "I can't believe I'm saying this Kwan, but you're a genius." said Sam. "COOL!" said Kwan.

After using their ghost powers, Sam, Valerie, and the others sped down the hallway. "We have to get back to the real world!" said Valerie. "It's the only way we can get to Cape Capadra In time." Sam felt all the blood rush to her head. It was know or never. They were almost to the real world when Tucker tripped. The thermos opened and Ember escaped. "Going somewhere kiddies!" said Ember. "Oh, shoot." said Sam


End file.
